Hurt, but Forever?
by twilightgurl1026
Summary: Adopted! By....Team Alice-Bella
1. Prologue

Hurt, but Forever?

disclaimer:*sobs*i don't own anything cept plot

BPOV:

_I hate my life...Ever since my mom remarried._

My mom Renee started drinking after she remarried Phil*shudders*. See Phil is abusive, he had beaten me and my mother. Oh and raped me. I hate him soo much!! He stole my virginity! I wished my mother wouldn't have remarried him...my life has been hell since.

AN: Okay guys this is my first fanfic i didn't write slap happy and drunk on mountain dew! I didn't want Charlie to be abusive b/c it totally makes me hate him and i don't wanna...Reviews are good!:)


	2. Chapter 1 Alice

Ch.2 Alice

APOV:

_I hate my life except for my best friend Bella Swan._ My father is a druggie and abusive. My mom is a whore. I hate them both. My parents aren't really parents...more or less thye worst people in my life.

"Bitch get your sorry ass down here!" my father,Matt,screamed.

I raced down the stairs. In all the years hes been like this i've learned you have about 5 secs to get to him or else. He was dressed in a pair of jeans.

"Lay down bitch."I did tentively.

I gulped i knew what was to come.

He unbuckled his jeans. He walked over to me in boxers.

"Take of your clothes scum."

I obeyed. He grabed me and stated touching me. He yanked off his pants and entered me w/ one hard painful thrust. But i knew better than to scream.

Later...

Great Matt just left and i must now endure Pheonix High School(AN:i wuzn't gonna lk up schwls;). I love fashion but i don't have the happiness to pay attention anymore. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans,a black shirt w/ death written on it,and a pair of black converse. I grabbed my i-pod and walked out the door to wait for Bella.I turned on Last Resort" by Papa Roach

_Cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine..._

Bella pulled up in an outfit similar to mine...but it was happier...wonder why?

"Im leaving Alice..." she said.

"What?" I shouted as i got in.

How could she move...i wouldn't survive!

"Bells How can you move...-"I was cut off.

"Alice i mean im leaving this Earth...im gonna do it tonight." she said in a happy tone.

"Me too..."

"Al...i dunno...well...i guess so..."she said pondering it.

"Bells,your the only thing keeping me alive,and the same thing for you,right?''

"Yes,then its settled."

We were going to meet at her house a 6. Hope this is it.

Later 5:55ish

I knocked on the door,Bella answered it.

"Where are _they_?"

"Not here..."

We walked up to her room. I walked over to her stereo and turned on a song i thought woulb be fitting. It was "Hello" by Evanscence. We pulled oit our razors. I pulled off my top so i was in a black silk cami,Bella did the same.

"Any last words...?" She asked.

I nodded and cleared my throut(AN:SP?:).

"Bella you are my best friend and I love you like a sister. You helped me get through this, we helped each other. When i became pregnant w/ _my_ _fathers_ kid(AN:GASP:) you helped me w/ the abourtion. I will miss you but see you soon..."I said w/ mixed feelings.

"Alice,you pretty much covered it. I love you like a sister.I will miss you and see you soon. Please press play and we shall be gone..." Bella said.  
I pressed play.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

This is it, I thought. I pressed the blade too my wrist the same time she did. Instead though this time i dug deeper..it stung.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

"Good-bye,love you..." we both whispered in unison. The last thing i heard before it went black was...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

And i knew it was true...


	3. Chapter 3 Bella

Ch.3 Bella

BPOV:

_I hate my life except for my best friend Alice Brandon._ My step-father was abusive and raped me. My mother left my father,Charlie, when i was 4. Ever since,my father wanted nothing to do with me...he also now has 2 replacment kids, Seth and Leah i think? His new wife Sue is a major bitch. I went to the wedding and she bitch-slapped me, and Charlie did not even say word. I honestly hate him,too.

"BITCH GET DOWN HER, I WANT BREAKFAST,NOW!" Phil yelled.

I ran downstair and started making french toast,bacon, and scrambled eggs. All of a sudden he whipped the red hot frying pan at me. It hit my knees. He grabbed me roughly.

"I want you to take off your clothes,NOW!"

I did,knowing what was coming.

I will spare you the awful details of when he rapes me...

Later

After Phil left I went to cover up and take a shower. My knees were blistered, but not bad.

_You know what_ I thought_ I'm going to end this once and for all, tonight!_

I decided to dress more cheerfully today since it may be my last...oh well. I went out to my car to pick up Alice. I know you may be thinking _How do I have a car?_ Well Phil got it so i could keep up th e whole 'happy family' act.

I seen Alice listening to her stolen i-pod.(AN:i dunno y i did tht?:)

"Im leaving Alice..." I said getting right to th e point.

"What?" Alice shouted as i got in.

"Bells How can you move...-"I cut her off.

"Alice i mean im leaving this Earth...im gonna do it tonight." I said in a happy tone.

"Me too..." She said firmly.

"Al...i dunno...well...i guess so..."I said pondering it.

"Bells,your the only thing keeping me alive,and the same thing for you,right?''

"Yes,then its settled."

We were going to meet at my house a 6. Hope this is it.

Later 5:55ish

Alice knocked on the door,I answered it.

"Where are _they_?" she asked.

"Not here..."I replied trailing off.

We walked up to her room. She walked over to my stereo and turned on a song i thought woulb be fitting. It was "Hello" by Evanscence. We pulled oit our razors. I pulled off my top so i was in a black silk cami,ALice did the same.

"Any last words...?" I asked.

Alice nodded and cleared my throut(AN:SP?:).

"Bella you are my best friend and I love you like a sister. You helped me get through this, we helped each other. When i became pregnant w/ my fathers kid(AN:GASP:) you helped me w/ the abourtion. I will miss you but see you soon..."She said w/ mixed feelings.

"Alice,you pretty much covered it. I love you like a sister.I will miss you and see you soon. Please press play and we shall be gone..." I said.

She pressed play.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

This is it, I thought. I pressed the blade too my wrist the same time she did. Instead though this time i dug deeper..it stung and hurt like fucking hell. Ha thats probaly where I'll end up.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

"Good-bye,love you..." we both whispered in unison. The last thing i heard before it went black was...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

And i knew it was true...


	4. Chapter 4 Edward

CH.4 Edward

EPOV

_My life sucks, No one has a worse life than me._

My parents,Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, died in a car crash when I was 9. The last thing I said to the was 'I never wanna see you again'. I got what I wanted...sadly. The reason I said that was b/c they were leaving for Europe. They would be gone 1 yr,1 yr w/o seeing my parents.

I was later adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They had one son,Emmett, b/c Esme could no longer have kids. We live nextdoor to the Hales. The twins,Jasper and Rosalie, were like our bro and sis. Except Em was dating Rose. Their parents were never home so they often stayed w/ us. We all lived in Forks,WA. Small population, the head chief of police,Charlie Swan, was kind of mean. He liked us b/c we were rich! To tell you the truth his whole family,exclude Seth,were mean,snobby,and rude.

We were in Pheonix,AZ b/c Carlisle was working at the hospital for one month in the summer. I helped him b/c i was going to be a doc later on in life. As i walked to Dad he was paged.

"Wanna come Edward?"

"Sure"

As we walked he said 2 girls were found nearly dead in one of the girls' bedroom. The had deep cuts in their arms. They had tried suicide. Man were the dumb asses. Bettcha their life ain't half as bad as mine. They had lost alot of blood.

"Edward they are awake now, will you care to the brunette, Miss Bella Swan." Carlisle asked.

Great a syco person.

"Hello I'm Edward I will be your doctor. Please roll up your sleeves so I can see the cut." I said politely. Always polite,thats me. The girl looked up at me. She had beautiful brown eyes, they were dead and lifeless.

"Please don't hurt me" She pleaded scared. Man I'd known her all of 3 sec and she was already scared. She must be screwed up.

"Its okay I promise i will never hurt you." I soothed. Man was she pretty.

"Isabella I must ask. Why did you try to commit suicide?"


	5. Chapter 5 Not A Chap! AN:

**OMJF I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER AND PROBALY ALWAYS WILL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does. But I own the plot an d a few new characters!**

**Thnx:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Truth and Justice CA

Ch. 5 Truth and Justice A&C

CPOV(Carlisle)

I wonder what happened to these poor girls to make them try to committ suicide. I was looking over th girl,Mary Alice Brandon, she seemed nice. Not crazy, she was very small only about 4'11 and weighed about 90 to 100 lbs. I walked over to her.

"Hello Mary,I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Awful"Mary replied. "And call me Alice not Mary I despise the name.

"Ok Alice do you think you can tell me why you did this?" I asked.

"Depends, will you hurt me?" asked Alice.

"Of course not,please?" I pleaded,b/c I needed to know.

"Only if you don't interupt...and believe me."Alice said distantly.

"You have my word,Alice"I said solomly.

Alice looked at me w/ sad eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed. " When I turned 9 my parents grew apart. They fell out of love. They both refused a divorse saying its to much money. My .*shudders* She became a whore. She brought men home. She made me father*shuddersx3*Matt started abuse. He raped me on my 10th birthday. He said it was what I deserved, and every girl got what they deserved. I meet Bella a year later. She was in the same situation. We became instant bffs.I love Bella. Yesterday she decided she had had enough. It was never going to stop. The only way out was .We couldn't go to the police,b/c they would get us eventally. I wanted to do it w/ her. She was what kept me alive. She helped me w/ my abourtion. _My father's kid._ I was going w/ her."She had tears in her eyes. I did to.

"Oh Alice...I'm so sorry...I believe you wholeheartedly!"I leaned in and gave her a hug.

She hugged back.

"I know, but I don't have to go back do I?"Alice asked.

"Never,in fact are you up for adoption?" I asked.

"Ummm....I dunno...i don't wanna go back to hell."

" How about I adopt you _and Bella_?"

Alice stared at me in shock.

"Really?" I nodded. She gave me a hug.

"Thank you..._daddy."_she whispered.

APOV

I was being adopted! Me and Bells!

Maybe now I could have a real family.

Carlisle said i could go by Bella when Edward was done. All of a sudden I seen the worst. Matt was outside. Uh-oh.

"Carlisle..."

"Yea, what is it?"

"Matt is outside. Keep him away."

"Don't worry the authoritys are on their way."

"Thank-you"

Matt walked in the hosital.

"Alice im gonna make this quick,"said Carlisle,"i have a hidden camera in here, im gonna leave you alone w/ him for a min or 2...don't worry im right outside. The police will take him after i come back. Be safe."

All of a sudden Matt walked in the room.

"Ally darling! You poor thing. What happened you clumsy girl?'' He said fake caring. Dad left w/ a nodd.

"Good hes gone. Now listen scum. Im going to do you now. You make one noise and i kill you like i just did w/ your i finally killed her. She is in a dumpster outside _Micks Bar_." He yanked up my h. dress.

"Please no.'' He slapped me hard.

"Oww" I screamed dramatically.

Carlisle and the cops ran in.

''Let go of my new daughter. Book 'em!" Carlisle ordered. Matt was hand-cuffed and tasered.

_AN:Heyy im trying to update at least once a sure whats gonna happen w/ Matt...Death? Next Chappie is E+B!_

_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPIEE!:))_


	7. SRY!

OMG! I am so Sorry!I really don't like this stry! I have major writers block! And IDK if i wanna(or can) finish it! Its is Up 4 adoption! Olny till Sept. 5th,2009!! After that it will be deleted or on hiatis 4ever! Im really sry! But hey read my other strys! I just can't rite sad stres anymore! Check out **Undercover** Don't hate me! Message or review or w/e if u wanna adopt!

Again Sry

~Alice/Steph~


	8. Chapter 8 Adopted!

ADOPTED!!! YAY!! This Story has Been Adopted by......drum roll plz....Team Alice-Bella !!!!!!!!!!!! Whenever she desides to put is up is her biz but as of now it is no longer mine....ILY read my stor Undercover


End file.
